Dean and Cas Make A Porno
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Porn stars Dean and Castiel get their first chance to work with each other. "I've seen your work, Angel. Very nice." "Call me Cas." "Dean." Smut


**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Cas and Dean Make a Porno**  
**Word Count: 2000**  
**Chapter: 1/1**  
**Pairings: Destiel****  
****Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: Porn!AU, Pornstar!Dean, Pornstar!Cas, graphic sex, swearing**  
**Summary: Porn stars Dean and Castiel get their first chance to work with each other. "I've seen your work, Angel. Very nice." "Call me Cas." "Dean." Smut**  
**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**AN: This is just an excuse to write smut because I suck at it and need to practice.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Dean and Cas Make a Porno_

Dean rolled his shoulders, looking down at his director, "Who is it going to be today?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow, "Ash? Garth? Benny, again?"

"No, today I've got a good one." Chuck Shurley, director for Free Will Entertainment (not all porn companies have totally lame and predictable names, okay?), waved his hands a little as he talked, "So I was talking to Gabe the other day and it turns out he has a little brother that usually works for Angelic Enterprises, name Castiel goes by Angel, and we got talking and Cas said he'd love to make a movie with you. I'm sure you're familiar with his work."

"Angelic…" Dean paused for a moment, "He the one with brown hair, way too blue eyes?"

Chuck nodded.

"Okay, then he's the one that works with Sammy."

"Yeah, they do a lot of scenes together. I suppose he wants to give the big brother a try today."

Dean snorted, "Yeah, well, a lot of people would."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Just go get dressed Winchester."

Dean smirked and walked back into his dressing room, changing into a plain white shirt, black boxer briefs, and black jeans. He walked out and his shoulder hit someone, "Oh, sorry, my bad."

"It is all right," A rough, gravelly voice replied.

Dean stopped and gave the man a once over, he was familiar but Dean was used to seeing him wear much less clothing, "You must be Angel, I'm Hunter."

Castiel, for that's indeed who the man was, shook Dean's hand and his lips tipped upward, "We will be working together today."

"I've seen your work, Angel. Very nice."

"Call me Cas." The dark haired beauty replied.

"Dean." Dean replied automatically.

"Well, Dean," It wasn't so much said as it was purred, "I believe we should get on set."

"Best idea I've heard all day."

* * *

"Fuck, oh fuck." Dean gasped, threading his fingers through Castiel's hair, trying to bring the other man closer to his naked chest. Castiel rolled his hips down against Dean's, straddling him on the black couch they were seated on. The dark haired man bit down on Dean's collarbone, sucking a mark into the pale skin.

"Gonna fuck you gorgeous," Castiel said, just loud enough for the camera to pick up, "Gonna fuck you hard enough you won't be able to walk for a week."

"Fuck yes!" Dean gasped, "Do it, fuck me, yeah."

Castiel chuckled, stilling his hips, "Gotta get you out of your clothes first sweetheart." He said, moving off of him long enough for Dean to shuck his jeans and boxer briefs off and kick them onto the floor. Cas' hand went immediately to Dean's erection, stroking it a few times. Dean groaned, head falling back against the couch, green eyes falling shut. Castiel pulled back again, this time standing so he too could strip.

Dean opened his eyes so he could watch and licked his lips at the sight of Castiel's naked body. "Holy shit you're hot." He said, reaching out his hands to grip the older man's hips tightly and pull him closer.

Cas reached a hand down and stroked Dean's jaw almost reverently before running his thumb over the blond haired man's lips, "You have a pretty mouth, anyone ever tell you that?"

"A few people, yeah." Dean said before leaning forward to take Cas' cock into his mouth, lips wrapped around the head. He sucked hard and heard Castiel let out a shuddering moan, his thin fingers sliding into Dean's dark blond hair and tugging gently. Dean's eyes fell shut and he let his throat relax, tapping Cas' hip to let him know it was okay to fuck his mouth. Cas' hips stuttered forward before he began to thrust shallowly into the soft, wet heat of Dean's mouth.

Cas rocked his hips, breathing in deeply through his nose, holding Dean's head in place so he could fuck his mouth. He closed his eyes and groaned before pulling back and slipping out of Dean's mouth. He straddled Dean's waist and kissed him hard, rolling his hips to thrust their cocks together. Castiel pulled back, but couldn't resist pressing a couple of chaste kisses to Dean's lips really quick, grinning, "Turn over gorgeous, wanna see your ass."

Dean nodded and Cas moved off of him, sitting on the couch so Dean could roll over. The blond man placed his hands on the back of the couch, sitting on his knees. He spread his legs and arched his hips back. Castiel placed a hand on Dean's lower back and rubbed gently up his spine, causing Dean to shiver. Cas slid down to the floor, face to Dean's ass, and reached his hands up to rub the pale cheeks gently before pushing them apart. The dark haired man ran his thumb over Dean's entrance gently, watching it flutter, before leaning in a licking a stripe up the crack, causing Dean to yelp. He grinned and did it again, this time leaning in further and pressing his tongue against the tight hole, lapping at it with quick strokes. Dean cried out, high pitched and wanting, his hips thrusting back. The feel of Cas' stubble against the sensitive skin of his ass was going to drive him crazy with lust. Cas pressed his tongue into Dean's hole, fucking him wetly. He pulled back and sucked on the rim and heard Dean curse before the blond man's body trembled and Cas heard a mumbled, "Fuck, oh fuck, sorry man," and realized Dean had come against the couch.

"Do you need a minute?" Castiel asked, pulling his mouth away, gently rubbing Dean's hip.

"Everything okay boys?" Chuck asked from near one of the cameras.

"Fucking came on accident." Dean snapped, sounding angry.

"Well," Chuck shrugged, "At least your back was to the camera, so it didn't get picked up. Take about five minutes and we'll start shooting again."

Dean nodded and rolled over so he could sit on the couch. A girl brought him over a towel and some water for both him and Cas. Dean cleaned the come from his stomach before wiping it off the couch. He glared and threw the towel to the end of the couch. Cas moved over slightly to sit in front of him, hands resting on Dean's knees. Cas placed a tiny kiss on Dean's thigh, "Why are you angry?" He asked.

"'m not." Dean protested, his cheeks pink.

"It happens," Castiel said, running his right hand up Dean's knee to his upper thigh and back down in a soothing motion, "It's a bit flattering, actually."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Cas said with a smile, "So don't worry about it. We'll take a break for a minute and then get back to work."

Dean laughed, "Well, get up here so I can kiss you while we take a break."

Cas laughed and climbed up onto the couch with Dean, kissing him softly on the cheek before cupping Dean's face in his hands and kissing him hard.

* * *

Dean's body was bent over the arm of the couch, feet planted shakily on the floor and hands gripping the couch cushions. Cas was kneeling on the floor behind him, three fingers thrusting in and out of Dean's lube covered ass, his fingers trying to avoid Dean's sweet spot so the younger man would last longer.

"C'mon, c'mon," Dean slurred, hips rocking back into Castiel's hand.

Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean's tailbone, pulling his fingers back and standing, pressing his condom wrapped dick against Dean's entrance. He put his hands around Dean's hips and pressed forward, gently pushing his cock into the man beneath him. Dean groaned, his head dropping forward, eyes shut tightly. Cas fucked into Dean hard and fast, causing all kinds of filthy sounds to escape the blond man's mouth. Cas stilled for a second, knowing he was already way to close to coming and pulled out, making Dean whine softly. "Come on, want you to ride me gorgeous." He said, running his hand up Dean's back and tugging at the short, sweat-soaked hairs on the back of his neck.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, yeah," he mumbled.

Castiel moved off of Dean and sat on the middle of the couch. Dean shakily stood up and walked over in front of him, pressing his lips against Castiel's before turning around, his back to Cas' chest. Dean placed on leg on the couch, then the other, sitting up on his knees and hovering over Castiel's dick. He sank down in a solid movement, letting out a low moan before rising up and slamming his hips back down. Cas let out a shout and his arm shot out to grab his hips, just hanging on, not trying to guide his movements. Dean rocked his hips hard, bouncing on Castiel's dick. "Oh, oh fuck, mmmnh." Dean groaned, panting.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Cas gasped, "And so fucking tight, holy shit." He leaned his head forward, sucking on Dean's neck, biting the skin lightly. "Gonna make me come." He mumbled into the younger man's ear.

Dean nodded and stopped, pulling off of Cas and laying down on the couch, flat on his back. Castiel moved on top of him, hand stroking Dean's dick gently. He kissed Dean, soft little kisses, his other hand pinching and rubbing at Dean's nipples. He stopped touching Dean's cock and resting his hand on his inner thigh, stroking the skin lightly.

"In me," Dean whispered against his lips, "Back in me, come on."

Cas nodded and thrust forward back into Dean's heat, feeling Dean's legs wrap around his waist tightly, the younger man's back arching up off the couch. Castiel thrusted into him, Dean letting out little hitched breaths on every thrust. Finally Cas twitched his hips just a little and angled them to find Dean's prostate. Dean's eyes widened and he cried out, come streaking out across his stomach. Cas fucked Dean through his orgasm until Dean reached out a shaky hand and whined, "too much, stop." Castiel nodded and pulled out, stripping off the condom and wrapping his hand around his cock, tugging until he too came over Dean's chest, grunting softly.

Castiel slumped forward, pressing his forehead against Dean's, kissing him gently. Dean grinned into the kiss, reaching a hand up to thread in Cas' hair, to pull him closer until finally Chuck cleared his throat.

"Very good boys, some of your best work yet Dean. I'd advise you take a shower now." Chuck said with a laugh.

"Mm, that's a good idea." Dean mumbled, letting go of Castiel's hair.

"Want to share?" Cas laughed and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I do, I really do."

* * *

"So I was thinking," Cas said, scrubbing himself down with some of Dean's body wash.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"We work well together, it'd be nice to do it again." Cas shrugged.

Dean grinned, "Yeah," He said, washing his hair. He rinsed the soap out of his hair, moving to let Cas rinse his body off. "Maybe we could see each other outside of work? Grab a coffee or something."

Cas smiled subtly, "I wouldn't say no to that."

Dean laughed, kissing Cas square on the mouth, "Damn, I already want you to fuck me again." He said against Cas' lips, making Cas laugh.

"Coffee first."

**End**


End file.
